For the inspection of conduits, in particular, of sewage pipes, connecting conduits, or other sewage water related plants, usually, a self-propelled vehicle or inspection vehicle is employed. Similar vehicles or carriages are also employed for cleaning purposes in the conduits. For this, the inspection vehicles or cleaning vehicles have wheels, by means of which they accomplish the moving of the vehicle within the conduit or within the sewage pipe. Depending, for example, on the conduit or pipe diameter, the inspection or cleaning vehicle has to be equipped with wheels, which preferably have tires adapted to the pipe or conduit diameter. Hereby, it is desirable to arrange the tires at the carriage axes releasably, in order to enable a changing of the tires such that an inspection or cleaning vehicle may be used in different conduits or pipes.
In prior art, it is known to fix the wheels of an inspection or cleaning vehicle by means of one or more screws to the carriage axle. This, however, has the disadvantage that, on the one hand, tools for loosening the screws are required, and, on the other hand, the screws which have been detached may be lost such that down times of the inspection or cleaning vehicle may occur.
Moreover, the changing of the carriage wheels takes a certain time, because for each wheel, the respective fixation screws have to be detached and, after the changing of the wheel, have to be screwed in again. A further disadvantage is that, as far as the tools necessary for the wheel change are not available, a wheel change may not be performed at all.